


On The Walls

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Trailer!porn which, given recent pictures, really should be a genre in and of itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: On The Walls  
Author: Impertinence  
Rating: Adult  
Summary: Trailer!porn which, given recent pictures, really should be a genre in and of itself.  
Disclaimer: To my knowledge, this never happened.  
Notes: I blame/dedicate this to [ ](http://expastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**expastic**](http://expastic.livejournal.com/) for being so very encouraging and feeing my ego as much as she did. ALL HER FAULT.  
  
  
  
The trailer barely even deserves that name. It’s a hunk of metal that _Teen People_ bought from the junkyard and refurbished for $10—or so Jensen’s heard. He doesn’t actually know, since the magazine likes to pretend all their sets are top of the line.  
  
He can remember Jared phoning him a few weeks ago during the photo shoot, inviting him over. “It’s completely fake,” he said. “The only way it’ll look even halfway decent is if they airbrush the hell out of it. They told me to sit on the bed and I thought it was gonna fall over.”   
  
“Did it?” Jensen asked.  
  
Jared’s carefree laugh rang out over the phone. “Naw, but it wobbled like crazy.”  
  
Jensen had ribbed him for that, calling him an overgrown giant and asking if he’d ever smothered one of his girlfriends during the act. Jared had shot back that no, he never had, and how did Jensen know they were girls, anyway?  
  
Jared kind of won that round, come to think of it.  
  
Now he’s regretting his teasing, though, because it’s his turn to pose for _Teen People_ and he’s honestly never met a more annoying group of folks in his life. They poke at him, rearranging every single Goddamned strand of his hair like it’s a game of pick up sticks, tweaking his clothing to his satisfaction. If Jared was here then he’d mercilessly mock Jensen, but it’s getting to the point where he thinks he’d welcome that.  
  
He’s on break, leaning against the wall of the “trailer”, when his cell rings. It’s Jared, so he answers it with a, “Man, we can’t do the phone sex right now. I’m in the middle of a photo shoot.”  
  
Jared’s laugh rings out, loud and clear even over however many miles currently separate them. “Who’s listening?”  
  
He grins and pitches his voice lower. “Coupla little blonde interns. If I wink at ‘em they might die from heart failure.”  
  
Jared laughs again and Jensen grins. “Yeah, I’m a funny guy. Why’d you call?”  
  
“No reason. Just wanted to know how things were going.”  
  
Jensen’s not buying the deceptive innocence in Jared’s voice for a minute. “Bullshit.”  
  
“Why the cussing? I’m just trying to be a good coworker.” And Jared has that same honey-sweet sound that he used when he glued Jensen’s ass to the chair that one time.  
  
“And I’m not buyin’ it,” Jensen says, trying for tough but sounding more amused than anything else. Jared has that effect on him.  
  
“You’ll have to,” Jared says cheerfully. “For another five minutes, anyway.”  
  
“Five minutes is when my break’s over, man.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
And without another word, Jared hangs up.  
  
Jen stares at his phone for a minute before shrugging and flipping it shut. One thing he’d learned right away about Jared was that the boy is fucking _insane._ In a world where everyone’s on some kind of crack, Jared is smoking the good shit.  
  
For a second he wonders if the call has anything to do with two weeks ago…but nah, that’d be stretching it. They’d been drunk, and hell, they hadn’t even kissed—just a messy hand job and a bunch of whispered obscenities. Nope. In Jensen’s book, that doesn’t count for a damn thing.  
  
Which of course explains why his hands are sweating so profusely that he’s even starting to gross himself out.  
  
His break is over soon enough and he heaves a sigh. Not that he minds acting, but the photo shoots—especially for teeny bopper magazines—get old damn fast.   
  
The annoying blonde interns are poking each other and the makeup people are descending upon Jensen with some truly evil-looking tools when the fire alarm in the barn behind them goes off.  
  
It’s in the building behind them and, in true Hollywood style, everyone takes off without even bothering to investigate the source of the noise. They all probably want today off anyway, and it’ll be easy enough to tell their supervisor tomorrow that there was a disturbance. No harm, no foul.  
  
For everyone who’s not the guy in the dopey clothes and pancake makeup, anyway.  
  
There’s no smoke coming from the building, not a lick of flame in sight. Jensen grins and heads on over to it, knowing what he’ll find.  
  
Jared is inside lounging on the carefully arranged bales of hay, limbs draping every which way, looking as comfortable as can be.  
  
“Well well well, look what the Gay Pride Parade drug in,” he says, grinning.  
  
Jensen bursts out laughing. “Man, I’m gonna kill you for this. Do you know how much makeup I have on right now?”  
  
“Enough to make that bumpy nose of yours look smooth.” Jared grins brightly. “C’mon, I did you a favor and you know it.”  
  
“Maybe.” Jensen nudges him over and collapses on the way, wriggling uncomfortably. The artfully grunged up clothes he’s wearing are so stiff that he worries about sitting too long and then not being able to move.  
  
“What kind of shirt are you _wearing?_ ” Jared asks with keen interest.  
  
“It’s two shirts, actually.” Jensen showed him.  
  
Jared burst out laughing. “And I thought them making me wear an undershirt was bad. That rip is the dumbest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“No kidding.” Jensen eyed the fabric ruefully. “Man, I’m gonna look like a dumbass.”  
  
“You’re already there!”  
  
And Jared’s face is so open and gleeful, his laughter so loud, that Jensen can’t help but join in.  
  
“How’d you set the alarm off, anyway?” he asks.  
  
“Look up.”  
  
Jensen obeys, tilting his head against the arm that is flung across his shoulder. A ladder leaning against the hayloft leads up to the ceiling, where he can see a little red light.  
  
Still grinning like the cat who ate the canary, Jared holds up a Zippo. _Jensen’s_ Zippo.  
  
“Hey, gimme that!”   
  
Jensen doesn't even think twice about leaping over Jared, trying to grab the lighter. The body underneath him is shaking as Jared laughs, and _fuck_ but the boy’s got long arms and legs. Jensen’s practically climbing up him and he still can’t reach the lighter.  
  
His hands close over the lighter at the same time his erection brushes Jared’s.  
  
Because of course _he’s_ hard. Sex sells, yadda yadda, and even Teen People thinks he looks better when he’s filling out his jeans. But Jared’s got _no damn good reason_ to be even the slightest bit aroused, unless…  
  
Jensen’s eyes lock with Jared’s. Jared’s smiling and still teetering on the edge of a laugh, but his eyes look like they could set off the smoke alarm for real.  
  
Jensen gulps nervously.  
  
Jared throws back his head and laughs, and suddenly Jensen’s less happy with the lightheartedness of it and more annoyed that the second he sees that throat he thinks about putting his lips on it.  
  
“Least I have an excuse to sport a stiffy,” he grumbles, annoyed.  
  
Jared’s shrug is totally unapologetic. “You were squirming.”   
  
“Dogs squirm,” Jensen says, and even though he’s angry and just a little bit nervous, he doesn’t move from his spot in Jared’s lap. “I don’t see you getting a hard-on from Fido.”  
  
“That would be bestiality, which really isn’t one of my kinks.” Jared’s still _smiling,_ and fuck but it pisses Jensen off. If his stomach is turning cartwheels and his dick is about to burst through his pants then Jared’s oughta be to.  
  
It’s that logic that has him reaching down between them and cupping Jared’s erection.  
  
Jared hisses, his head falling back again, hips thrusting upward. “Fuck, Jen…”  
  
And since Jensen’s never liked that name much, he decides to shut Jared up—first by yanking him forward brutally and straddling his lap, and next by kissing him.  
  
That first kiss has been in the back of his subconscious for long enough now that he’s gotten used to feeling its memory at odd times; how Jared smelled like liquor but tasted like sugar, how his lips were soft and wide, how his hand almost enveloped Jensen’s head when it cupped the back of Jensen’s neck. Jared’s hand is on his neck now, too, but instead of the stench of liquor Jensen smells fresh, clean hay; and instead of tasting like sugar, Jared has the tangy taste of sunshine in his mouth.  
  
Jensen shifts, his tongue tangling with Jared and his legs tightening around his giant friend’s waist. There’s a hand on the small of his back now, and somehow Jensen has the presence of mind to think that it’s just plain not _fair_ how huge Jared is.  
  
But then Jared slides the hand down into his jeans and cups his ass, and Jensen’s _gone._ He topples Jared back till they’re lying in the artfully scattered hay on the floor of the barn, straddling him and grinding their hips together, not even caring how stupid he must look.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Jensen,” Jared groans, gripping his hips tightly. “What the hell are we doing?”  
  
“Well, it—aah—looks like we’re about to fuck on the floor of a barn _Teen People_ uses for—holy shit—photo shoots.” They sound like something from a porno and the irony is that he doesn’t even care, because Jared’s lips are clashing with his and Jared’s body is stretched out beneath him and Jensen…  
  
…is in a damn good position to have a little fun.  
  
Grinning fiercely, Jensen breaks the kiss and twists off of Jared’s body, standing up. For a second Jared’s completely shell-shocked, his face blank with confusion. Then he sees Jensen picking straw off of himself and amused fury fills his features.  
  
“You little bastard, I’m gonna kick your ass!”  
  
Jensen plucks a piece of straw out of his hair. “Catch me, then,” he challenges—and runs out of the barn.  
  
He can hear Jared in hot pursuit and he knows his coworker will catch up, if only because Jared’s legs are insanely long, but he’s up in the trailer and toppling onto the bed, Jared following him, and he lets himself be caught and pinned against the cheap cotton sheets.  
  
“Gotcha!” Jared declares triumphantly. Jensen twists in his grip till he can get a hand free and smoothes it slowly down Jared’s shirt, working at the buttons. Jared reciprocates, that doofy grin never leaving his face while he yanks the two shirts practically plastered to Jensen.  
  
“Damn things,” he grumbles. “See, this is why I wear button-downs.”  
  
It makes sense, Jensen thinks as he slides a hand up Jared’s undershirt. “You weren’t wearing a button-down in that shoot you did,” he murmurs, wondering at the slide of muscles beneath his fingers. How it can turn him on so much is completely beyond Jensen—but it does.  
  
“They wouldn’t let me.” Jared pulls the two shirts over Jensen’s head; he hears seams rip as they’re tossed on the floor. “They told me it wasn’t sexy enough.”  
  
Jensen laughs at that. “You looked obscene in those pictures. I wanted to fuck you into this bed.”  
  
Jared’s dick said that he was _very_ interested in that idea, though its owner shook his head. “The bed would probably fall apart if you did that,” he said.  
  
Jensen pushes Jared back against the wall, moving down his body. Jared’s so huge that his legs actually surround Jensen when he reaches up and yanks the zipper open roughly.  
  
The younger man goes still, staring at him, and now it’s Jensen’s turn to grin. “Think the bed’ll fall apart if I give you a blow job?” he asks innocently.  
  
Jared’s hands clutch at the bed. “Do I care?”  
  
Hopefully not. Jensen pulls at Jared’s pants, aided by Jared’s frantic wriggling, till they’re off and Jared’s lying there in his undershirt, dick jutting out, oversized just like the rest of him. Jensen pauses for a moment to admire the view.  
  
“Jen, dammit!”  
  
The rough, almost desperate tone draws him back to reality. Jensen reaches up and pinches the inside of Jared’s thigh.  
  
Hard.  
  
“ _Ow!_ ” Jared actually leaps into the air, and the bed creaks dangerously. Jensen puts one hand on each of Jared’s knees and leans in, gaze steady on the huge orbs that pass as Jared’s eyes.  
  
“Don’t call me Jen.”  
  
“Fine.” Jared’s voice is raw and impatient. “Just suck my dick already, would you?”  
  
It’s not exactly the most romantic request in the world, but something in the vicinity of Jensen’s groin tugs _hard_ at the question. Jared’s eyes have gone all liquid and deep and all of a sudden Jensen finds himself smiling tenderly and settling in between Jared’s legs without really thinking twice about it.  
  
He’s sucked cock before, once or twice, but he’s never actually cared about the person he’s blowing. When his lips encase the head of Jared’s dick and Jared’s moan echoes a twinge of lust in his own gut, he knows he’s in for something different.  
  
The bed squeaks and groans as Jensen uses every trick he’s ever been taught—or had done on him—to make Jared groan louder, pant a bit more, twist his fingers into Jensen’s hair and _tug_ again, hard enough to make Jensen thrust into the mattress.  
  
Jensen thinks he’s just about got it when Jared starts talking.  
  
“C’mon, farther down, yeah, just like that, God you’re so fucking good at this, done it before haven’t you? Such a fucking slut, Jen, letting guys fuck your pretty little mouth…”  
  
Jensen groans, throat muscles vibrating, and the speed of the babbling doubles. Jesus. He’s been with talkers before, but Jared takes the cake—and Jensen’s dick is loving it.  
  
He sweeps his tongue along the underside of Jared’s cock, pulling pack to pan his tongue across the head.  
  
“Shit!”   
  
Jared’s head thumps back against the trailer, denting the flimsy panel. Encouraged, Jensen pulls, back, jerking him off roughly.  
  
“C’mon, Texas boy,” he urges. “Let go already.”  
  
“ _Jensen!_ ”  
  
And he’s gone, hips thrusting frantically, staining the sheets. One globule lands on the other side of the short bed, sticking to the wall.   
  
Jared is sweat-drenched, gasping, and Jensen’s thinking about just finishing himself off when Jared reaches down and yanks at Jensen’s pants. “Off,” he says in a gravelly voice. “Now.”  
  
Jensen hastens to obey. Jared pulls him closer, in between his legs, and reaches around, gripping his cock in one of those ridiculously huge paws. Heat rushes through Jensen and he arches back into the damp roughness of Jared’s undershirt, sensation making his head swim.  
  
“Jesus, Jared,” he gasps. Jared’s carefree laugh rings out, and suddenly that tugging feeling is back. His whole body is imploding, it feels like, fire racing along his skin, sensation rushing through him at every rough tugtwist of Jared’s hand—  
  
He groans loudly and lets himself go, leaning back into Jared and pounding a fist into the siding next to his head. “Holy shit, boy.”  
  
Jared’s face is open and happy. “Same to you?”  
  
Jensen glances back—the sweetly innocent look on Jared’s face isn’t fooling him a bit. “You can shove that bullshit up your ass,” he says good naturedly. “You planned this.”  
  
“You’re the one who showed me all the squealing girls.” Jared winced. “I’m never going to the mall again, by the way.”  
  
“Not my fault the magazine was just released!” Jensen starts wiggling back into his jeans, grinning when he sees the globule of come stuck to the wall at the end of the short cot. It’s completely disgusting, but he doesn’t plan on cleaning it up, or trying to fix the dents in the siding from his fist and Jared’s head. Fuck _Teen People_ and their tacky shit.  
  
“So…what is this, exactly?” Jared asks as he yanks his own jeans back on.   
  
“This?”  
  
Jared exhales loudly, looking at the ceiling. His features are scrunched up in what Jensen has long since termed his “emo Sam” face. “You know. Us.”  
  
Jensen shrugs. “You plannin’ on fucking anyone else soon?”  
  
“Of course not!” Jared does wounded really well. He’s a nanosecond from putting a hand over his heart.  
  
“Me neither.” Jensen grins and slaps Jared on the back. “So there’s your answer. Now let’s get outta here. I need to wash my face.”  
  
“You look like a pussy,” Jared agrees cheerfully.   
  
Jensen pushes Jared, sending him stumbling into the trailer’s doorway, where he pins him to the doorframe and runs a hand up under his undershirt and over his heart.  
  
“Take that back.” Fingers tickle a nipple, smooth over tight muscle.  
  
Jared shakes his head. “Hell no.”  
  
Well, he _did_ warn him. Smirking, Jensen grabs Jared’s shoulders, steps closer—  
  
And trips him, sending him flying down the stairs and right into the dirt.  
  
He laughs as he flees once again. He doesn’t have a clear plan in mind—no idea where the fuck he’s going or what he’ll do when Jared inevitably catches up with him. It might involve high-jacking Jared’s car or hiding in a hayloft and ambushing Jared when he comes looking.  
  
But whatever he does next, he’s guaranteed to have Jared and some damn nice sex at the end of it. For Jensen, that’s all he needs.  
  
|~|~|  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
|~|~|  
  
Jared flips open his phone, not bothering to check who it’s from. Only a few people have this number. “Yeah?”  
  
“Dude. _Teen People_ is fucking disgusting,” Chad says flatly.  
  
“Oh, really? How’s that?” Jared yanks on Jensen’s ankle, motioning for him to move closer and eyeing the sheets slipping off Jensen’s body when he complies.  
  
“Okay, so I’m in this trailer, right? And there’s white stuff on the walls, man. Someone’s come is all over the walls!”  
  
Chad winces and pulls the phone away from his ear when the two J’s burst into laughter. He hears a few garbled lines of speech before Jared says, “Listen, that’s great, but I gotta go,” and hangs up. Chad shakes his head.  
  
_Crazy fuckers._  
  
|~|~|                                     


End file.
